


Semana Real

by Ascella_Star



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, RAWRayearth
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Ascella_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series de Drabbles y One Shots para el "RAWRayearth"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emeraude

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Royal Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196558) by [Ascella_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Ascella_Star). 



**Emeraude**

 

* * *

 

Hacía algunas horas que el antiguo pilar finalmente había perecido. Los habitantes de céfiro le extrañarían muchísimo, pues a pesar de sus múltiples excentricidades y puntos de vista extraños, Starion había dedicado su ser completamente al bienestar y prosperidad del planeta.

 

Y ahora que finalmente su vida había expirado, Céfiro se encontraba en un estado de incertidumbre total, especialmente por que la generación que había visto a Starion ser elegido como pilar, distaba mucho de aquella que ahora le daba el último adiós.

 

La decadencia del mundo había comenzado poco a poco, al principio solo era una que otra planta que se secaba demasiado pronto, o un árbol que de repente ya no daba frutos. Pronto se convirtió en tierra que no daba cosechas y en ríos que cada vez eran menos caudalosos.

 

Cuando menos lo pensaron, el planeta ya había perdido parte de su lucidez y los aldeanos comenzaron a sentir miedo.

 

Sin embargo, entre toda esa oscuridad había una joven rubia perteneciente a una de las casa de la nobleza de Céfiro que, a base de sonrisas dulces y miradas cargadas de ternura y entendimiento, de palabras de aliento o incluso de hechizos de sanación, poco a poco le devolvía a las personas la esperanza de volver  ver su mundo tan bonito como lo fue antes.

 

Para muchos, la Joven Emeraude era lo más cercano que tenían a un sol en estos tiempos de oscuridad, para otros, era como un bálsamo que ayudaba a sanar las heridas dejadas por el miedo del que cada día eran presa.

 

La Leyenda de Emeraude pronto comenzó a ser escuchada entre las aldeas, la historia de una hermosa joven de ojos azules y alma de oro, que con sus palabras o sus sonrisas o incluso su extenso conocimiento en las artes curativas podía hacer que el peor de tus días se iluminara de manera considerable, era una que era repetida constantemente con fervor y emoción.

 

Es por esto, que a nadie le sorprendió cuando un día, la corona del pilar apareció frente a ella, eligiéndola como la siguiente en la línea.

 


	2. Princess Tarta

**Tarta**

* * *

 

 

Se dice que cada pueblo tiene su propia identidad, sus propias ideas, costumbres y tradiciones.

 

Fahren por ejemplo se distinguía por la formalidad de sus ciudadanos, por sus pesadas túnicas decoradas con colores sólidos y sus técnicas de pelea basadas en tinta mágica.

 

Céfiro por otro lado era la tierra de la voluntad, donde todo lo que te propusieras podrías lograrlo, siempre y cuando tuvieras el deseo ferviente de hacerlo.

 

Autozam se distinguía por su tecnología avanzada y por sus peleas de robots, de los cuales constantemente se hacían competiciones de destreza, habilidad y velocidad, tratando siempre de convertirse en el mejor de su ramo, siempre buscando la perfección física y mecánica.

 

Chizeta en cambio, se distinguía por algo un poco más intrínseco a su población. Algo que no importaba el estatus social o cultural, de las personas, que era único de cada uno, y a la vez, identificaba al pueblo como una unidad. Chizeta se distinguía de los demás, por sus bailes.

 

El baile para los chizetanos no era solo una forma de expresión, no era un pasatiempo o un modo de mantenerse en forma. Para Chizeta, el baile mostraba tu personalidad, y de acuerdo a esa personalidad, se definía tanto tu vestuario como tu estilo de pelea. Algunos estilos eran parecidos, especialmente entre miembros de la misma familia, que solían enseñar lo básico a las nuevas generaciones, o entre amigos, que de cuando en cuando intercambiaban movimientos que sentían podrían incorporarse bien a su propio estilo; aun así, no había un solo baile y estilo de batalla igual en todo el planeta.

 

Entre todos aquellos que aun no encontraban su estilo personal, y que aun estaban en ese punto de transición, en que trataban de imitar a sus mayores adueñándose de movimientos y formas que les parecían bonitas o efectivas, y la creación de sus propias formas, se encontraba la princesa mas joven del Reino: la Princesa Tarta.

 

La pequeña niña practicaba incansablemente, buscando que sus pasos de baile fueran perfectos, y su estilo de batalla se incorporara de manera homogénea a los pasos previamente practicados. Sin embargo, aun no se sentía completamente cómoda.

 

Ella quería ser como su hermana, hermosa, graciosa, perfecta. Pero por mas que la imitaba, mas incomoda se sentía consigo misma. Y esto, estaba reflejado en su baile, que por más que practicaba, simplemente no lo sentía como propio.

 

No fue sino hasta una tarde en que su madre la encontró llorando en uno de los salones de entrenamiento que las cosas cambiaron. Cuando su madre inquirió en la razón de tan amargo llanto, la pequeña en medio de sollozos le dijo como por mas que trataba de ser tan perfecta como su hermana mayor, no lo lograba, que jamás sería capaz de ser la princesa ideal tal y como lo era Tatra.

 

**-pero mi niña, si quisiera otra Tatra, simplemente la hubiera clonado. En cambio, te tengo a ti, y te amo porque eres única e irrepetible.-**

Después de esto, la danza de la pequeña mejoro considerablemente, creando un estilo mas energético que el de su hermana, mas arriesgado mas no por eso menos ágil y hermoso, justo como la personalidad de la pequeña tarta, quien ahora mostraba una personalidad mas abierta, y mas alegre.

 

 


	3. Principe Ferio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este es una especie de secuela del capítulo de Emeraude

**Ferio.**

 

* * *

 

Si bien a nadie le sorprendió que Emeraude se convirtiera en pilar, definitivamente el que sucediera no estaba en los planes de su hermano.

 

Ferio tenía bien presente que su hermana era material adecuado para convertirse en Pilar, su bondad infinita y sus ganas de hacer el bien a todo aquel que se cruzara por su camino, la hacía un candidato mas que ideal para cubrir el puesto.

 

Eso sin embargo no significaba que el estuviera de acuerdo.

 

Sinceramente, Ferio esperaba que su hermana llevara una vida plena, con amigos que la apreciaran, con viajes para conocer otras tierras, experimentar todo tipo de vivencias y quizá incluso un día se enamorara de un valiente caballero que sería capaz de dar la vida por su felicidad.

 

Ahora todo eso, no sería más que un sueño.

 

No lo mal interpreten, Ferio realmente se sentía honrado de que su hermana ahora sea el equivalente al corazón de su mundo, el saber que Céfiro recuperaría la belleza que alguna vez tuvo y que ellos llegaron a disfrutar hace no tanto tiempo en compañía de sus padres era ciertamente esperanzador.

 

Era igualmente doloroso saber que ya no podría compartirlo con ella por el resto de sus vidas.

 

Es por eso que había organizado esta salida. Le había costado muchísimo trabajo convencerla pues sus obligaciones comenzaban a absorber su tiempo de forma acelerada, mas utilizando un poco de culpa y l conocimiento de que sería la ultima vez que estuvieran juntos, Emeraude finalmente aceptó.

 

Ferio preparó los dulces favoritos de su hermana, y los colocó en una canastilla debajo de un árbol en el que solían jugar cuando pequeños. Extendió una pequeña manta donde podrían sentarse y hablar de todo y de nada como en los viejos tiempos. Quizá incluso podrían revivir alguno de los juegos que solían hacer en ese mismo lugar.

 

Un último día de normalidad antes de la separación.

 

 

* * *

 

Todo había salido tal y como l había planeado. Podría atreverse a pensar que había sido

Incluso mejor que eso.

 

Ferio y Emeraude habían sonreído como no lo habían hecho desde antes de la muerte del Viejo Starion, cuando sus padres aun vivían y su familia era feliz. Recordaron mil anécdotas de su infancia, travesuras con sus vecinos, e incluso la vez que trataron de esconder de sus padres al gato salvaje que querían tener como mascota.

 

Comieron mucho, hablaron otro tanto, jugaron incluso. Pero el día finalmente había llegado a su término.

 

La había acompañado hasta la puerta de sus habitaciones en el palacio, con la excusa de despedirse de ella por última vez. La abrazo fuertemente y por largo rato, susurrándole cuanto la quería y cuan orgulloso estaba de ella.

 

Ella lo abrazó con la misma fuerza, dándole las gracias por este día maravilloso y expresándole que siempre lo iba a querer, que a pesar de que su corazón ahora le pertenecería a Céfiro, ferio siempre ocuparía un lugar en sus pensamientos.

 

Cuando por fin se separaron, Ferio no se dirigió hacia sus propias habitaciones. Tenía una última misión en ese día.

 

Caminó por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a una inmensa puerta de madera. Armándose de valor, toco con firmeza y esperó a recibir la confirmación para poder pasar. Una vez dentro, se encontró justo con la persona que esperaba fuera capaz de cumplirle un ultimo deseo.

 

Cuando Gurú Clef le preguntó por la razón de su visita, tras un par de segundos de Hesitación, Ferio le respondió:

 

- **Necesito un hechizo de pérdida de memoria para mi y para mi hermana, la Princesa Emeraude.-**

Al principio, Clef estaba sorprendido por la petición, mas cuando Ferio le explico que su recuerdo podría ser perjudicial para su hermana en el cumplimiento de sus obligaciones como pilar, Clef no pudo más que ver la razón de sus palabras y acceder a la descabellada idea de joven príncipe.

 

Una breve invocación y una ráfaga de luz después, Clef le informó que el hechizo tomaría efecto durante el sueño de ambos.

 

**-Mañana por la mañana, ninguno de ustedes recordará siquiera haberse conocido.-**

 

Así, Emeraude resumió sus obligaciones como pilar al día siguiente, ignorante del lazo familiar que alguna vez la unió a un joven de cabellera verde y ojos color ámbar.


End file.
